1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-to-connect style fluid connectors and, more particularly, to push-to-connect style fluid connectors that include a locking ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many industrial applications where a high pressure hydraulic system requires that several connections be made between a hose assembly and a component, such as a pump, motor, valve, etc. Initially there were no push-to-connect (threadless) connection systems available that could satisfactorily operate at high pressure, prior art systems made use of threaded fittings to make this connection. Recently, push-to-connect style coupling assemblies have become available that can operate at high pressures. In one such coupling assembly, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a resiliently expandable locking ring is employed to secure a male coupling member within a female coupling member. In the prior art design, the female coupling member includes a chamfered surface against which the locking ring is engaged during connection of the male and female coupling members, and a retaining ring groove having two generally parallel sides positioned perpendicular to an inwardly facing surface of the groove. The locking ring is urged into the retaining ring groove during disconnection of the coupling members. While this design has proven successful in use, the transition point between the chamfer and the retaining ring groove, among other areas, may create an undesirable stress riser in the female coupling member during connection of some male and female coupling members. These stress risers may lead to localized cracking in the female member or a “flaring-out” of a receiving end of the female member due to the force exerted by the male member on the female member through the locking ring during connection and pressurization of the coupling assembly. For these and other reasons, an improved coupling assembly is desired that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.